


Прелестный шрам на левой ягодице

by axax, WTF BnHA Monoma and Co 2021 (WTF_BnHA_Monoma_and_Co)



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Witcher Fusion, Don't copy to another site, Drabble, F/M, Fantasy, Humor, Romance, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:40:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28070313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/axax/pseuds/axax, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_BnHA_Monoma_and_Co/pseuds/WTF%20BnHA%20Monoma%20and%20Co%202021
Summary: Честность бардам не к лицу.
Relationships: Kendou Itsuka/Monoma Neito
Kudos: 8
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF BnHA Monoma and Co 2021: тексты G - PG-13





	Прелестный шрам на левой ягодице

Любовь воняет тиной, тухлыми яйцами и кровью, но об этом не поется в песнях. Монома стучит ручкой по своему блокноту, стараясь отвлечься от звуков борьбы на заднем плане. Судя по визгу кикиморы, Кендо побеждает, а значит, ему не о чем волноваться.

Разве о том, что «ужасная болотная тварь» никак не рифмуется с «вознаграждение всего двести крон, вы что, издеваетесь?» В этом мире определенно что-то не так с экономикой, и он должен это исправить, даже если Кендо согласна работать почти забесплатно. У кого-то ведь в их компании должны быть мозги.

В макушку тычется большой мягкий нос. Монома не визжит только потому, что уже привык.

— Тецу, мы говорили об этом. Если ты не перестанешь, я выжгу на тебе унизительное клеймо.

Это пустая угроза, но должен же Монома как-то защищаться? Жеребец Кендо огромный, противный и любит хватать его за волосы при любой возможности.

Монома пересаживается так, чтобы всегда быть лицом к большим опасным зубам. Зазеваешься — останешься с пожеванными волосами. А он вообще-то все утро расчесывал их до блеска.

— Дождешься у меня. Продам цыганам, а ей скажу, что тебя сожрал какой-нибудь монстр.

Тецу тянется к сумке Мономы, и тот со вздохом достает припасенное яблоко. Иногда от задир приходится откупаться.

Болото издает громкое чавканье, и на его поверхности появляется Кендо. В одной руке у нее несчастная дохлая кикимора, в другой — топор.

— Отличная работа, малышка.

Кендо бросает тушу рядом с Тецу и хватается за бурдюк с водой.

— Как думаешь назвать эту схватку? «Сражение с болотным чудовищем» или «Тьма ползет из трясины»?

— Эта дрянь укусила меня за задницу.

Монома кивает.

— Так и оставлю.

Для кабаков в самый раз. Для выступления во дворцах нужно будет сделать цензурную версию и обязательно упомянуть рыжие волосы. Это добавит романтичности сюжету.

Сейчас волосы Кендо темно-зеленые и висят сосульками, с кончиков которых срываются вязкие капли. Знати не очень-то нравятся такие штуки. Разве что тому чокнутому королю-варвару, но его земли далеко на востоке и в ближайший год они вряд ли туда доберутся.

Вдвоем с Кендо они привязывают кикимору к лошади, и когда последний узел оказывается закреплен, Монома бросается в сторону и делает несколько жадных глотков свежего, относительно запаха кикиморы, воздуха.

В детстве он всегда мечтал о приключениях, наслушавшись песен. Барды были проклятыми лгунами, все до единого. Романтичность убийства монстров переоценена, но ему самому приходится вносить немалый вклад в это заблуждение, иначе бы им совсем не платили.

Монома с удовольствием бы сложил парочку правдивых историй, но правда никому не нравится. Она грязная, страшная и воняет.

Кендо гладит Тецу по шее и выглядит довольной им, хотя все, что Тецу делал — это лежал на земле и иногда пытался жевать волосы Мономы. Чертов фаворитизм.

— Ну-ну, заканчивайте. Я все еще здесь.

— Перестань быть таким ревнивым засранцем, Монома. Я не собираюсь изменять тебе с лошадью.

— Может, на физическом уровне и нет, но на платоническом вы уже поженились и уехали в деревню рожать детей.

Тецу и Кендо смотрят на него, как на идиота. На лицо очевидный сговор.  
И нет, это не паранойя, он хорошо знает эту лошадь, ей нельзя доверять, она наверняка рассказывает про него стыдные истории всем соседям по конюшне.

Кендо качает головой и забирается в седло.

— Иногда я думаю, что мы в нем нашли? Поехали, Реальная Сталь.

Никто не называет домашнее животное таким именем, если не хочет, чтобы у него был мерзкий характер. Имя должно быть простое и понятное, ласковое. Например, Тецу. Монома уверен, что если называть так жеребца достаточно долго, в нем случатся подвижки к кротости.

— Я не буду писать героическую песнь, я сложу сатирический памфлет, и вы оба пожалеете!

Монома хватает свою сумку и бежит следом. Ему вовсе не хочется остаться одному на болотах. Памфлет он может сложить и в безопасном месте.

В городке их встречают с восторгом, хоть и зажимая носы пальцами. Пока Кендо получает вознаграждение, Монома выторговывает комнату на постоялом дворе, место в конюшне и много горячей воды, потому что ему самому уже даже зажатый нос не помогает.

Когда Кендо появляется на пороге, Монома взмахивает руками и гонит ее наружу.

— Нет, нет, нет. Не заходи в таком виде. Сначала смоем все это на улице.

На заднем дворе гостиницы несколько серых от пыли куриц уныло возятся в земле, и Монома спугивает их, обрушив на Кендо ведро еле теплой воды. Делу это не сильно помогает.

— Фу, давай еще одно.

Полностью запах этим не отбить, но хотя бы меньше места отмывать придется.

Кендо возвращается в комнату, оставляя за собой мокрые темные следы, сбрасывает одежду в кучу и опускается в лохань. На ее теле видны глубокие царапины, стягивающиеся сами собой.

— Ромашка для обеззараживания задницы, — весело говорит Монома, высыпая на ее макушку огромную пригоршню цветов. Сын хозяйки за монетку нарвал их в поле.

— У тебя корыстный интерес к моей заднице, — булькает Кендо, опускаясь в воду по кончик носа.

— И стоит ли меня за это винить?

У Мономы интерес ко всей Кендо — корыстный и не очень.

— Тогда залезай ко мне.

Монома смеется.

— Нет уж. От тебя все еще несет тиной.

Кендо шарит рукой в воде и внезапно достает пиявку.

— А я думала, что мне мешает?

— Выбрось это немедленно, пока какая-нибудь чокнутая ведьма не украла, чтобы навести на тебя порчу.

Кендо так и делает.

Монома издает рев, которого сам от себя не ожидал, и бросается в сторону, уворачиваясь от летящей пиявки. Та падает в очаг, как, видимо, и планировалось.

Кендо хохочет, как ненормальная, и не перестает смеяться, даже когда случайно нахлебывается воды и начинает кашлять.

Барды и тут соврали — никакого звона колокольчиков и журчания ручейков, этот смех похож на крики гусыни. Тем не менее, странное щемящее чувство в груди разрастается, как огонь в сухом лесу. Хотя, возможно, это просто сердечный приступ.


End file.
